Howard County, Missouri
Howard County is a county located in the U.S. state of Missouri. As of 2010, the population was 10,144.http://2010.census.gov/2010census/data/ Population for Missouri Counties Its county seat is Fayette . The county was organized in 1816 and named for Benjamin Howard, first governor of Missouri Territory. It is part of the Columbia, Missouri Metropolitan Area History On the north bank of the Missouri River, Howard County was settled primarily by migrants from the Upper South states of Kentucky, Tennessee and Virginia. They brought slaves and slaveholding traditions with them, and quickly started cultivating crops similar to those in Middle Tennessee and Kentucky: hemp and tobacco. Howard was one of several counties settled mostly by southerners along the Missouri River in the central part of the state. Given their culture and traditions, this area became known as Little Dixie and Howard was at its heart.The Story of Little Dixie, Missouri, Missouri Division, Sons of Confederate Veterans, accessed 3 June 2008 In 1860 slaves made up 25 percent or more of the county's population.T. J. Stiles, Jesse James: The Last Rebel of the Civil War, New York: Vintage Books, 2003, pp.10-11 Residents generally supported the Confederacy during the Civil War. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.98%) is land and (or 1.02%) is water. Adjacent counties *Chariton County (northwest) *Randolph County (northeast) *Boone County (southeast) *Cooper County (south) *Saline County (west) Major highways *U.S. Route 40 *Route 3 *Route 5 *Route 87 *Route 124 *Route 240 National protected area *Big Muddy National Fish and Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,212 people, 3,836 households, and 2,631 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 4,346 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.13% White, 6.84% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.4% were of German, 16.1% American, 8.9% English and 8.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 3,836 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 27.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 13.30% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,614, and the median income for a family was $40,167. Males had a median income of $26,369 versus $19,950 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,198. About 7.50% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.70% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Notable natives *Sara Evans - American country music singer. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Howard County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Howard County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Established in 1816 Category:Howard County, Missouri Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Little Dixie (Missouri) Category:Columbia, Missouri metropolitan area